


Anything For You

by orphan_account



Category: Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TJ meets a guy at a bar...





	

''Two shots of tequila please.'' Nate asked of the bartender, he got his shots and drunk them at the same time. He asked for two more, and more after that until he got drunk enough to forget where he lives. He loved getting drunk, he loved drinking and he actually had a problem with drinking just like what TJ used to have with drugs. But he didn't know TJ Hammond until that moment. ''Hey cover boy.'' TJ told him, he drunkenly turned around ''Are you talking to me?'' he asked. ''Woah! You are really drunk.'' Tj whispered to him, ''Yes'' Nate laughed and fell down from his chair. ''Let me get you up'' TJ helped Nate get up from the floor, ''Thanks an dyou look like TJ Hammond.'' he laughed again and continued talking ''I had dreams about him naked as a teenager.'' TJ laughed this time. TJ wanted to help this drunk one so said nothing, ''Can you tell me where do you live?'' TJ asked Nate, Nate nodded ''I think I live in DC, but not really sure.'' he whispered drunkenly. ''Okay, I got my answer, let's get you somewhere safe.'' TJ said and started help him walk to the car. 

TJ got him sit next to the driver seat and tied his belt. Started driving to his home, he had been clean for two years so they let him live alone and the club has been doing so great he opened another one in New York. ''What's your name?'' TJ asked Nate and he answered by telling him his full name. ''Okay, Nate Harold Roma I'm taking you to my home.'' but Nate was already asleep. When they got home, TJ put him on the only bed he has which is his own bed and layed down next to him. TJ fell asleep next to Nate, and he was going to wake up next to him. He woke up to a scream coming from Nate, ''I'm in bed with TJ Fucking Hammond!'' he shouted at TJ's face, TJ laughed at him while barely opening his eyes because he needed more sleep. He sat on his bed and looked at Nate's shocked face. ''I found you drunk at The Dome, you were wasted and took you here'' TJ told Nate what happened. They got out of bed and started talking about anything. atahey talked all day until they were tired of talking. They fall in love


End file.
